


Брр

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Без ХЭ для кэпостарков, Упоминается Стив/Пегги и Стив/Баки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra





	Брр

Это случилось неожиданно для них обоих. Стив не хотел думать, можно ли было это предотвратить – он вообще не хотел об этом думать.  
***  
Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк впервые после битвы с читаури, в первый день он долго ходил по чужому родному городу, знакомясь с ним заново. Под вечер он понял, что еще немного и сойдет с ума от молчаливых блужданий среди толп ничего вокруг не замечающих людей. Хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме официантов в кафе и продавцов в магазинах. Но знакомиться на улицах он никогда не умел – вернее, умел, но только с хулиганами. Сейчас у него не было настроения драться. Он не чувствовал агрессии, как в первое время после возвращения. Он чувствовал себя иностранцем в эмиграции. Отчаянно хотелось поговорить с кем-то на родном языке. Почему в таком случае он позвонил Старку, в речи которого узнавал только предлоги и артикли? Наверное из-за фамилии, из-за чего еще.  
Он успел пожалеть об этом звонке еще до того, как сказал «привет». В его время не было ничего странного в том, чтобы позвать знакомого пропустить по стаканчику. Но, мало ли, вдруг сейчас так не принято? Статус легендарного героя из прошлого века оправдывал самые эксцентричные поступки, но Стив предпочитал обходиться без них. Он всегда считал, что эмигранты должны уважать обычаи страны, в которой живут.  
Тони почти сразу начал вести себя, как на свидании. «Надо было принести тебе цветы. Ты любишь цветы? А клубнику? А шампанское? И вообще, что за дыра, давай найдем место поромантичнее». Будь это Баки, Стив с готовностью подхватил бы шутку. С Баки они попеременно разыгрывали бы «кавалера» и «леди», пока окончательно не запутались бы, кто из них кто – они всегда были полными придурками.  
Как вести себя со Старком, Стив не знал – к тому же все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не выдавать копящегося внутри раздражения. Это было бы неправильно – самому позвать Тони и срываться на него за то, что он пришел. Человек, как-никак, оторвался от своих дел – а наверняка у него полно важных и интересных занятий, в отличие от Стива, который последний раз был занят чем-то полезным, когда они спасали мир.  
Место, в которое Старк его привел, не показалось Стиву романтическим. Скорее, оно было стерильным – стеклянные столики, хромированные поверхности, оформление, которое Стив назвал бы футуристическим в свое время. Может, сейчас оно считается классическим или старомодным. Говарду бы, наверное, понравилось – чем-то оно напоминало его выставки.  
Цены тоже наводили на мысли о фантастике, но, стоило об этом заикнуться, как Старк заверил его, что платит он. «Слышать не хочу ни о каком равноправии, мой добрый капитан». Он окончательно вошел в роль ухажера, особенно после пары шотов виски – и это даже стало забавно, когда Стиву наконец удалось расслабиться. Несмотря ни на что, Тони, как и Говард, по сути был хорошим парнем. Стив поймал себя на том, что смотрит на него ласковым, «отеческим» взглядом – хоть тот и старше на много лет. Тони этот взгляд, кажется, смущал – что ж, хоть какое-то тактическое преимущество, раз в скорости стрельбы словами Стив безнадежно уступает.  
Когда они уходили, Тони преувеличенно галантным жестом подал ему руку. Стив взял ее и столь же преувеличенно трепетно прильнул к Старку – почему бы, в самом деле, не подыграть.  
– Эй, – сказал Тони, – полегче, люди же смотрят.  
На них и правда начали оглядываться.  
– А что, – спросил Стив, отстраняясь, – разве сейчас это не считается нормальным?  
Он видел сегодня – на Манхэттэне, не где-нибудь в Гарлеме или в Бруклине – откровенно лапавших друг друга парней. Никто не обращал на них внимания, кроме Стива, да и Стива гораздо больше привлекло то, что у одного были зеленые волосы, а у второго – татуировки и пирсинг на всех видимых частях тела. Живописная пара.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
– Капитан Америка обжимается с Железным Человеком на публике? Если тебе не хватает внимания СМИ, то, конечно, стоит попробовать.  
Стиву хватало внимания СМИ. Его редко узнавали на улицах, слава богу – возможно, потому, что на плакатах и фотографиях он всегда был гордым и героическим, а в жизни – обычным парнем. Но все же раздражало, когда журналисты пытались сфотографировать его в самые странные моменты – когда он шел с пакетом из магазина, например. Кому может быть интересно, как он несет куда-то молоко и хлеб?  
Они постояли немного у дороги. Стив пытался прикинуть, сколько с него сдерут таксисты за дорогу до отеля.  
– Так ты считаешь это нормальным? – поинтересовался вдруг Старк.  
– Что? – не понял Стив.  
– Мальчики с мальчиками?  
– А, это.  
Стиву никогда не приходило в голову доказывать свою мужественность с помощью секса – или оценивать чужую.  
– Да, конечно, что в этом такого, – он пожал плечами. – А ты против?  
– Я-то нет. Но я думал, у тебя традиционные взгляды. Оплот нравственных ценностей из сороковых. Пегги Картер в компасе, самые возвышенные чувства.  
– О да, в сороковые люди не занимались сексом, – заверил его Стив и продолжил равнодушным тоном: – Лично тебя нашли в капусте. Говард Старк не мог делать таких непристойных вещей, он ведь был другом непорочного Капитана Америки.  
Старк дернулся при упоминании о Говарде. Что ж, симметричный ответ на шуточки про Пегги.  
– Раз ты у нас продвинутый парень, то как насчет продолжения вечера? – спросил Старк, почему-то глядя в землю.  
Это не предвещало ничего хорошего, но что может случиться плохого в компании Тони, кроме его дурацких шуток?  
– Устроишь мне экскурсию по злачным местам?  
– Да. По моей Башне.  
А что, не самое плохое предложение. Домашний вариант «Старк-Экспо» с личным гидом. Стив усмехнулся, вспомнив ту последнюю выставку Говарда, его летающую машину, которая так и не полетела. Наверняка у Тони есть летающие машины.  
– Почему бы и нет, – согласился он.  
Тони кивнул и пошел ловить такси. Молча – что это с ним?  
***  
У Тони не было летающей машины, но были роботы, роскошная обстановка и неплохая коллекция картин.  
Он смешал для Стива вкусный сладкий коктейль – Стив предупредил, что на него нет смысла тратить хороший алкоголь, но, кажется, в напитке все же было что-то крепкое и дорогое.  
Тони смотрел, как он пьет, так пристально, что Стив начал ждать подвоха. Он вопросительно приподнял брови, не выпуская изо рта трубочку. Тони сглотнул.  
– В чем дело? Ты что-то подмешал в коктейль? Я сейчас отрублюсь и проснусь связанным в подвале?  
Тони покачал головой и провел рукой по лбу.  
– Если захочешь, можно устроить. У меня неплохой подвал.  
Если это была шутка, то какая-то вялая. Стив пожал плечами, заканчивая напиток.  
– И что дальше? – спросил он. – Покажешь мне что-нибудь еще?  
Тони шагнул вперед и отобрал у него стакан. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и рука Тони на миг замерла.  
Стив снова посмотрел на него с удивлением и легкой растерянной улыбкой.  
– Ну ты даешь, старикан, – сказал Тони, поставил стакан на стол и поцеловал Стива в губы.  
Стив некоторое время стоял столбом, потом до него дошло, что у него во рту чужой язык, и, главное, чей это язык. Он осторожно оттолкнул Тони от себя и уставился на него, часто моргая.  
– Я слишком быстро начал? – спросил Старк.  
Стив нахмурился и прикусил губу. Он все еще чувствовал во рту странный чужой вкус.  
– Или слишком медленно?  
Старк шагнул к нему снова, обнял, запустив руку под футболку, и толкнул в сторону дивана.  
Стив потерял равновесие и упал. Старк упал на него сверху и тут же начал целоваться.  
Стив охнул, осознав, что ему нравится: и гладкие, горячие губы на своих губах, и прикосновения к языку, и чужая ладонь на животе…  
Это что же такое происходит – он позволяет себя целовать не кому-нибудь, а Тони Старку, и ему приятно, хотя это совсем не так, как с Пегги… Он уже не помнил ощущений, но поцелуй Пегги окрылял и вдохновлял, у него к ней действительно было, безо всякой иронии, возвышенное чувство. Поцелуй Старка обжигал и отправлял горячие импульсы прямо в пах…  
… где их встречала его ладонь.  
Это был удар ниже пояса. В прямом смысле слова.  
Надо было прекратить – надо было сказать Старку, что он все не так понял, черт, он же сам начал эту шутку… Это ведь просто шутка – точно так же, как в тот раз с Баки, а тогда они с Баки просто взяли друг друга на слабо…  
Подняв руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Старка, Стив замер в шоке.  
Он никогда не вспоминал тот случай с Баки. Потому что он ведь ничего не значил: это была случайность, юношеское любопытство, упрямство, порывистость и гормоны.  
Вот только сейчас он уже далеко не юноша, любопытство к таким вещам в нем давно угасло, и совершенно не случайно то, что Стива от малейшего прикосновения пробирает чистым, диким, животным удовольствием, которое требует…  
Он мотнул головой, отворачиваясь. Чего бы не требовало его тело, но это бред – тогда с Баки действительно была случайность. Как раз после этого Баки начал пользоваться успехом у противоположного пола, и пользовался им весьма активно. Стивом девушки не интересовались, а он не особо интересовался ими: его больше занимала учеба, книги, политика, в конце концов.  
И Тони – не Баки.  
Тони обхватил ладонью его лицо – ласково, бережно, Стив никогда не ждал бы от него такого – и повернул к себе.  
Стив засмотрелся в его глаза. От них тоже как будто исходили импульсы.  
Он понял, что его бедра движутся навстречу ладони Старка сами по себе, что он дышит тяжело и прерывисто, что он почти готов застонать в голос…  
– Нет, – сказал он и попытался сесть – как раз в тот момент, когда Старк потянул его штаны вниз – вышло так, словно Стив ему помогает себя раздевать.  
– Нет, нет, стой, – сказал Стив, вырываясь. – Я не… Не надо.  
Он встал, стремительно и неловко приводя одежду в порядок.  
Старк смотрел на него с дивана – он выглядел сейчас совсем иначе, чем обычно.  
– А вот сейчас я могу и обидеться, Кэп. Или разочароваться. После всех этих улыбочек и стрельбы глазами ты пойдешь на попятный?  
Тони встал и шагнул к нему – теперь он смотрел с раздражением, и это было гораздо привычней, чем тот взгляд, полный тепла и еще чего-то невыразимого, который Стив видел только что.  
– После чего? Я не…  
– Ты не что? Ты не пялился на меня весь вечер и не заигрывал со мной? Господи, Капитан Крепкая Задница, да меня в жизни так откровенно не снимали.  
Тони сжал зубы так, что даже сквозь свой смех Стив почти слышал скрип.  
– По-твоему, это смешно? Мастер пик-апа, да?  
– Это недоразумение, – сказал Стив.  
Старк смерил его взглядом и демонстративно уставился ему в пах.  
– В самом деле?  
– Я не хотел… водить тебя в заблуждение, прости, но… Это было внезапно.  
– Еще бы. Думаешь, я такого ожидал? Я вообще думал, ты девственник.  
Настала очередь Стива сжимать зубы.  
– В общем, Кэп, если ты не хочешь, то иди спать, Джарвис остановит лифт на твоем этаже, и, господи, сделай что-нибудь с этим взглядом из-под ресниц. И с челюстью.  
Стив потрогал рукой свой подбородок. С челюстью-то что не так?  
Старк выглядел ужасно расстроенным, и Стиву не хотелось так уходить. Это было слишком неловко… и немного стыдно.  
Черт, ужасно стыдно.  
И он не хотел быть жестоким к Старку, в конце концов, тот же не виноват, если у него такие чувства. И Стив даже был немного… польщен? В любом случае, смеяться, как последняя свинья, точно не стоило.  
– Слушай, я… – он положил ладонь Тони на плечо, – я ничего такого не имел в виду, правда. Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, и ты… ты мне нравишься на самом деле, я просто…  
«Господи, что я несу?»  
– Да ты охренел просто, вот что, – устало сказал Старк и в третий раз его поцеловал, крепко обхватив двумя руками, прижавшись всем телом и просунув колено между ног.  
Господи, Пегги бы так не сделала. А вот Баки мог…  
Но он не узнает, что сделала бы Пегги. Он упустил эту возможность навсегда, он не узнает, как это было бы с Пегги, он не узнает, как это было бы с Баки, если бы они не струсили тогда – а они струсили, они оба ужасно испугались…  
– Боишься, да? – прошептал Тони ему в рот.  
Может быть, Стив до сих пор был порывистым подростком. По крайней мере, его все так же легко было взять на слабо.  
Он обхватил Тони крепче, поднял его на руки и бросил на диван, подмяв под себя. А потом показал, что Капитан Америка при всей своей невинности тоже умеет бить ниже пояса.  
Баки научил.  
Баки вечно учил его плохому. 

***  
– Как бы абсурдно это не звучало с учетом твоего возраста, но тебе явно нужен партнер помоложе.  
Тони ткнул пальцем в очередной раз поднявшийся член Стива.  
Стив застонал – его распирало от переизбытка ощущений, от восторга, от нежности, от благодарности.  
– Ты не… ты не должен ничего с этим делать, если ты устал. Я могу сам. Я думаю, это последний раз.  
Он даже не чувствовал смущения – какое смущение после всего этого? – ему просто хотелось улыбаться, не переставая.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Старк с видимым облегчением. – Я тогда в душ.  
Стив потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Тот потрепал его по волосам рассеянным движением и ушел.  
Стив сжал в руке свой член. Господи, еще с утра он не мог бы себе и представить, что Тони может сделать с ним такое – что кто-то может сделать с ним такое.  
Он перекатился с мокрого на место посуше, а затем расслабился и знакомыми, уверенными движениями довел себя до последнего оргазма, чувствуя блаженную пустоту в голове.  
Тони вышел из душа уже одетым.  
Стиву вдруг стало неловко, что он лежит посреди кровати голый и с мокрым животом. Своевременно.  
– И… что теперь? – спросил он, обтершись простыней, и потянулся за брюками.  
– Нас обоих убьет Пеппер?  
– Пеппер?  
– Ну да, Пеппер, моя девушка.  
– Твоя де… у тебя есть девушка?  
– Я думал, ты знаешь.  
– Я думал, раз ты с таким энтузиазмом накинулся на меня, то у тебя никого нет.  
Тони поморщился.  
Стив почувствовал себя идиотом и медленно натянул штаны.  
– Тони, это вообще было… всерьез? Или я все же купился на одну из твоих дурацких шуток?  
Тони поморщился еще сильнее.  
Стив надел футболку – шиворот навыворот, ну конечно. Нервно переодел ее, с трудом попадая в рукава. Вот теперь ему стало по-настоящему стыдно. Теперь ему стало противно, гадко и мерзко.  
– Стив, у меня на самом деле снесло крышу от тебя сегодня, но, я надеюсь, ты не будешь думать, что мы теперь больше, чем просто друзья?  
Просто друзья. Что ж, наверное, Стиву это по силам – он ведь остался просто друзьями с Баки.  
– Конечно нет, _приятель_. Спасибо, что помог скоротать вечер. 

*** 

– Джарвис?  
– Да, сэр?  
– Я знатно облажался, верно?  
– С учетом вашего возраста и состояния опьянения вы действовали с крайне высокой степенью эффективности.  
– Спасибо, друг, но я не об этом. Кэп расстроился, да? Пеппер расстроится? Я расстроюсь?  
– Мисс Поттс, скорее всего, будет в ярости. У меня недостаточно данных для того, чтобы спрогнозировать реакцию капитана Роджерса. Свою собственную реакцию вы можете просчитать с более высокой точностью, чем я.  
– Ты удивительно бесполезен сегодня. Должен ли я позвонить ему с утра? Послать цветы? Открытку с извинениями?  
– Предпочтителен прямой контакт.  
– Брр.  
– Вы справитесь, сэр.

***

– Знаешь, если ты пригласишь Кристен из отдела статистики, она наверняка согласится.  
Ага, согласится, будет мила и очаровательна, сделает потрясающую прическу, наденет красивое платье и изящное белье, а потом окажется, что ей просто было любопытно, каков в постели Капитан Америка.  
– Потому и не приглашаю.  
Стив спрыгнул вниз. Работа, слава богу, давала ему достаточное количество адреналина, и его по-прежнему гораздо больше интересовало, что происходит в стране и в мире, чем у него в штанах.  
Тем более что прямо сейчас в них была холодная вода.  
Брр.


End file.
